


Gift Most Loved

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #291, brooch, Mimi x Lilymon/Lilymon x Mimi, no epilogue]  Mimi has a gift that she was told to give to the one she loves the most.  And there's only one who fits that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Most Loved

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Gift Most Loved  
 **Characters:** Mimi x Lilymon/Lilymon x Mimi  
 **Word Count:** 417|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt 291, brooch  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #291, brooch, Mimi x Lilymon/Lilymon x Mimi, no epilogue] Mimi has a gift that she was told to give to the one she loves the most. And there's only one who fits that.

* * *

Mimi turned the small piece of jewelry over in her hands, her heart skipping a beat here and there. She couldn't have imagined something more perfect if someone had asked her to. A lily and a rose intertwined about one another, and the rose still had thorns embossed upon it, ones that reminded her ever so faintly of a cactus. 

“Mimi?” Lilymon rested a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward. “What is it?” 

“My grandmother sent me this. She said to give it to the one that I care about the most.” Mimi didn't know how she'd managed to say that without choking up. She hadn't told her parents about the joy she found with Lilymon, much less her _grand_ parents. She hadn't even had a chance to introduce her partner to them, though they knew very well about her being one of the Chosen Children. The events of that special New Year's Eve had hardly been quiet, after all. 

Lilymon took a careful look at the brooch, large black eyes blinking in surprise. “It's beautiful.” 

“I know. It makes me think about you,” Mimi said, eyes flicking over to her lover. She hesitated only for a moment, and in that moment a thousand thoughts coursed through her mind. Only one really mattered in the end, however. _She's the one._

Then so be it. If her grandparents couldn't handle it, if anyone else couldn't handle it, then that was their problem. She wasn't ever going to fail to be true to herself, and that included admitting who she loved with all of her heart. 

She offered it to Lilymon with a smile. “I think this would look beautiful on you. Don't you?” 

The Digimon stared again, another couple of blinks betraying her surprise. “Mimi... are you certain?” 

“I don't think I could ever be _more_ certain, even if I wanted to be. And I don't think I could want to be.” Mimi laid one hand on the pale pink petals covering Lilymon's chest before she chose a spot and carefully settled the brooch there. Lilymon shivered, though if it was from the touch or from the brooch's pin going through, Mimi couldn't be certain. “It's beautiful. Just like you.” 

Mimi leaned upward to kiss Lilymon, feeling the other's arms going around her as she did. Perhaps she'd send a picture of this to her grandparents. They needed to meet Lilymon, even if by mail. And she wanted them to know just how much they both appreciated this gift. 

**The End**


End file.
